His First & His Last
by vvebster
Summary: No hunter wants to help the Winchester's with Lilith, so Bobby is left with one last hope. They used to be the three musketeers, but then Sam went to collage and soon after she left too. Now back, Dean's falling for her once again, but his clock is ticking, he needs to get to Lilith before it's too late. Every moment counts. Dean X OC set in season 3
1. Combat Boots

Like in most stories the characters always have a big problem. They fight, they laugh, they may even cry trying to fix it but at the end, near the final chapter they always do. The main character gets their first love and the both of them walk into the sunset happily ever after. I'm here to tell you not all stories are like that.

This story begins with a man. Bobby Singer is his name. This man is tuff as nails but owns a good heart, something that you'll soon find out is a rare quality.

Bobby, when dialling a phone number, walked into his living room, turned, and walked back out. Doing this for about 25 minutes phoning any hunter he could remember he soon sat on the couch with a huff. You see, Bobby had a problem, and this is just one of many. Bobby's problem was he couldn't find anyone to help him fix his problem.

No hunter wanted anything to do with Bobby at the moment, since he was close with the Winchester brothers. Oh you know, the one with demon powers and the other one that bought himself a one way ticket to hell. The only thing a hunter would want with them would be to kill them. Heck, I'm sure theres a wanted page somewhere. But back to the story, yes, poor Bobby Singer, he needs as much information he can get.

_There's one last hunter you didn't dial _

"No." Bobby spoke, answering his thoughts out loud.

He stared at the phone, the phone being an inanimate object could not stare back, yet it looked like it was. Seconds past as Bobby was making the decision whether or not to call.

"Oh what the hell." He mumbled to himself and dialled the mystery number. The phone rang twice before the receiver answered.

"Hello?" A female voice spoke threw the phone.

"Elizabeth you and I both know that I wouldn't be calling if it weren't important but it is important and well I need your help."

A few days later and Bobby's once empty house was now filled with no other than the Winchester brothers. And what were they doing? Well what they did best. The younger yet taller of the two was sitting at the table, his head hunched into his laptop researching. The older, cleaning his knifes and guns, making sure everything was in order. It was their usual routine after a hunt. Cleaning the mess and researching for another supernatural being to hunt down. It's what they have been doing almost all their lives.

Bobby soon came in with three beer bottles in hand. Before throwing them to each brother he made sure he had their attention.

"Thanks Bobby." The younger spoke as he caught the bottle.

"Ya thanks." The older said, copying his little brothers politeness.

"No need to thank me." Bobby replied as he sat on the same couch he was on not 3 days ago.

Silence covered the house once again. Only the sound of fingers hitting keys and hands rubbing on clod metal were heard.

Bobby sighed, wanting to reveal his secret as soon as possible. "Boys I tried everything, I called everyone, but no one knows anything."

The older brother looked up at the old man, "No one knows anything or no one wants to help?"

"Look Dean most of them would want you both dead rather to help and those were the good reactions I got!"

Dean went back to cleaning his gun, letting it go.

"But there's one." Bobby started. Both brothers popped their heads up, their ears fixed on Bobby.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Well let me just say I called them last. Knowing your history with them and how you last saw each other."

"Them? So it's a woman?" The little brother asked, not missing a trick.

"Yes, but"

"Who Bobby?" Dean cut him off. Now standing up from his chair.

As if on cue the front door opened, and then closed, followed by the sound of combat boots treading down the hallway of the house. Dean soon put his gun back together and aimed it at the door way of the room, waiting for the intruder.

"Bobby I'm here." Out from the hall came the same voice from the phone. Who ever it was made Dean lower his gun and made a face mixed with shock and confusion.

"Dean and Sam better be in one hell of a pickle or I'm leaving." The voice was coming closer.

"And don't even try playing" A woman stepped into the doorway of the living room, stoping in mid sentence from what she saw. "Match maker." She soon found her voice.

"Liz?" Sam asked, slowly getting up from his chair. Walking towards her.

"Hey Sam." Elizabeth spoke. The two gained a smile in seconds and hugged each other. Something that Sam missed doing. Elizabeth was the only woman he knew that never made him bend his back over when hugging, seeing that she was six feet.

When they broke apart Elizabeth looked at Bobby. Her eyes once light and happy, now were full with rage. "You." She said pointing at the man. "You haven't called me in weeks! Weeks! It has almost been a month Bobby! I thought you were dead or something." Her anger faded with every sentence, causing the last to just be a whisper to her self.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth I meant to but, well it got hectic out here."

Elizabeth smiled softly, "It's alright, I missed ya Bobby." She grabbed him for a hug.

"I missed you too dear."

All when this was playing out Dean held his stance, even his face was frozen when his brother and only living father figure were greeting this old friend. A friend that Dean thought he said goodbye for good. A person that had answers to a dozen of Deans questions.

Elizabeth and Bobby soon broke apart, Sam still smiling at the visitor. The house fell silent again, this time filled with awkwardness. Elizabeth and Dean stood five feet away from each other. Her ankle began to spin her foot in place, something she did when she didn't know what to do.

Elizabeth eventually looked up at Dean, "Hi Dean."

He stood there, still frozen. Lost in his own little world. A very rare thing coming from the man. Then, without warning he snapped back to reality. "Well thanks for dropping by but I think were all ok." He began

"What?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yes, well after Bobby called you, we fixed it," Dean smiled sarcastically, "so you can go now."

Elizabeth brought her hands up in the air and threw them in her hair with frustration, she felt hurt but she'd dare not show it. She walked right up to Dean and placed her right index finger in the middle of his chest. "Look, I know what hunters have been saying about you, and I dam well know I must be your last resort! But guess what I am your last resort so you better let me help you or so help me I will find what ever your looking for and hide it so high up your ass it will be stuck in your tiny little brain!" Out of breath Elizabeth gave Dean one last look and spun around walking out of the room.

"Where are you going!" Shouted Dean.

"The spare room!" Elizabeth answered.

"I'm in the spare room!"

Elizabeth popped her head back into the living room, "Like I give a monkeys ass." And went back into the hall. Her boots could still be heard when she was on her way up the stairs.


	2. Pizza

The mourning after came quickly as all the hunters filtered into the kitchen, grabbing what they needed to start the day. Sam made a fruit smoothie that looked like something died. He set himself up on the table with no other than his trusty laptop and contently sat down. Bobby was in the middle of making coffee on the counter when Dean came strolling in.

"Good morning ." Sam chirped in-between gulps.

"Good? My back is killing me. You know that couch aint for sleeping." Dean pointed in the excused couch's direction.

"Well you'll be in a bed tonight grandpa, Sam got us a case." Bobby spoke.

Dean brightened a little, knowing that in a couple of hours he'll be on the road. "What is it?"

"Well they've been kidnapping young woman. Police haven't found any bodies, 15 missing so far." Sam read out loud from the laptop screen.

"Vamps then." Elizabeth stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a mug to pour the freshly made coffee.

"How are you so certain?" Dean asked. When Elizabeth turned around, pouring some milk and brown sugar into her mug Dean couldn't help but notice how perfect her giant flannel shirt fit's her. It was not overly big that it went to her knees, but it went just past her butt. Only she could make a flannel shirt look sexy.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Elizabeth snapped Dean out of his trance.

His annoyance for her now back as he glared, "enlighten me."

She then turned around and smirked at the man, "too much testosterone in one nest. It's most likely a boy band. They grab a few chicks and throw them in a hole, grab them when they want."

"You've dealt with a nest like that before?" Sam asked.

"Yup," Elizabeth smiled, "their pretty fun to mess around with, I'm not lying when I say their like a boy band."

"Fine then lets hunt some NSYNC." Dean grabbed an apple and started to prepare his bag. Leaving the rest in the kitchen.

Sam turned behind him to face Elizabeth, a sweet smile on his face. "It's good to have ya back Liz."

Elizabeth smiled, "Remember Sam you left first."

—

**_12 SOME YEARS AGO _**

TeenDean laid on the motel bed. Throwing a crumpled piece of paper to the ceiling and catching it before it could hit his face. Repeating so, to many times to count.

"I'm board." Sam whined.

"Too bad Sammy we just got here."

Sam walked over to the window to peer outside. His famous sweet smile showing, "Look Dad's back!" He pointed out side, "and he's brought friends."

Dean shot up from the bed and ran towards Sam. He grabbed Sam and started walking to the opposite wall, halfway there, he grabbed a bottled water that was on the table. "Be quite Sammy."

"But it's dad." Sam whined.

The door knob was turning.

"Yes, but dad never brings friends." Dean whispered.

The door opened and their Dad was there, just like Sam said. There, also with him was a woman and a girl. The girl looked Dean's age, she wore a plain grey shirt with a green flannel, followed by black jeans and combat boots. She reminded Dean of pulled gum, the longer it got the skinnier it was. She was a tall girl with a figure to match the height. Her hair was brunette and stopped mid way down her torso.

"Sammy? Dean? I've got" Before their father could finish Dean jumped out and threw the water on his father. Expecting a sizzle or at least a scream of pain, Dean was given nothing.

"I'm sorry dad, it's just you never bring people in the motel room so I thought you were… Well I had to check." Dean rambled.

"It's alright son, that was smart of you to think that way." His father smiled at his son, Dean letting out a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to get yelled at.

"I actually brought Elizabeth here to join you two. Her mom and I found something and wanted you all to stick together."

Elizabeth stepped into the motel room when both Dean and Sam's father and her mother closed the door and left.

It was then Sam popped out of his hiding place and walked over to the new girl. "Your name is Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Yes dumb wad that what dad just said." Dean answered.

"Well thats a long name, I'm Sam." Sam held out a hand and Elizabeth took it.

"Well you can make it shorter if you like I don't mind." Elizabeth spoke as she sat down on one of the beds.

"E" Sam asked for approval.

Elizabeth laughed, "No now its too short."

"Eliza"

"Nah"

"Beth"

"No I'm not a Beth." She laughed again.

"Liz." Dean spoke.

Elizabeth looked up to meet Dean's face. He wore a warm playful smile. She returned the smile back. "I like it."

For the rest of the day the three of them were playing games. From cards to rock paper scissors they played it all right until Sam fell asleep. At this time Dean and Elizabeth were sitting on the bed Sam wasn't using, eating the last of the pizza Dean ordered. They were playing the one game they didn't during the day, Truth or Dare.

"How many schools have you been too?" Elizabeth asked, curious about this young hunter.

Dean laughed softly, "Too many to count, usually a dozen a year. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Elizabeth spoke, taking a bite of her pizza.

Dean thought for a moment. He wanted this truth to count, he didn't want to ask her what her favourite colour was or does she prefer dark or milk chocolate. Then his mind found something they have in common.

"How did you get into this?"

Elizabeth didn't need to ask Dean what he meant by "this" she knew quite well. She was shocked that a cute boy would ask that then not take full advantage of only knowing her for a few days. That's what the guys from each school she went did. She has got close with guys before, just not emotionally close.

"My mom and I lived with my aunt. I don't know who my father is and I don't think my mom does either. When I was four my aunt got possessed, at the time we didn't know that of course but…" The memory of it all was ripped and torn, only giving Elizabeth certain parts that she can still remember, "She never came home from work. My mom went looking for her and caught her killing someone in an ally. The demon slit my aunts throat before letting lose."

The room went quite. Elizabeth looked up to Dean indicating that she was done. "Truth or Dare?"

"uh.. truth." Dean replied.

"When was the last time your father told you he loved you?" Elizabeth asked, thinking the same way Dean did when thinking for a question.

Dean faked a smile, "A long time ago." He looked away, scared of how deep this game was getting. He never liked getting close with a girl. Besides they were never certain, he always leaves the town before anything major can happen.

"Well then Dean you and I are alike more ways then one."

Dean looked back and saw Elizabeth's fake smile. The smile he uses when his mind is in the past, before they got into this business. Staring into each others eyes, Dean slowly leaned in to kiss her. Half way he stopped, wondering what in fact he was doing.

_She doesn't want to kiss. _He thought

But Elizabeth grabbed the back of Dean's neck and kissed him. She moved on top of Dean's lap as he pulled her closer. Her fingers played with his hair as they kept going. Suddenly Sam flipped facing there side of the room. Elizabeth broke apart and turned around, finding Sam fast asleep. Dean and her laughed quietly, making sure Sam wouldn't wake up. Elizabeth leaned her fore head on his as they stared at each other, their breathing in sync.


	3. Friday The 13th

Elizabeth was right about it being vampires. It took them two days to find their nest, which was thirty minutes out of town. Elizabeth and Dean haven't been talking unless it was necessary.

The three got out of Dean's impala parked in front of the abandoned looking mansion. It was dark and all the windows had their blinds shut. The trio walked towards the door, Sam in the middle of the "bickering couple" as he called them once during the ride over.

Dean knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again, "Someone ordered pizza with a side of garlic bread!" Dean looked back at the two with a smile on his face, amused by his own joke.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, "Oh grow up." Before Dean could say anything she kicked the door open, breaking the lock. She walked in without looking back at the boys. The two brothers were stunned, not used to having Elizabeth back. Sam started to follow her, Dean waiting a few moments until doing the same.

The main room of the mansion had a giant staircase in the middle of it. Half way up it split into two, each going a different way.

"I'll go left you two go right." Elizabeth stated half way up the stairs.

"No your coming with us Liz." Dean spoke, causing her to turn her head. Maybe Dean was finally warming up to her. "If you get hurt we'd have to go find you."

Elizabeth turned red, stomping back down the stairs to meet Dean, "I am not a kid anymore Dean. I've been doing this for many years without your help. So don't tell me what to do." She had to whisper but she made sure he knew that she was fed up.

"Fine we'll go right." Dean didn't want to start a fight as much as she did, knowing it would blow their cover.

Elizabeth went back up the stairs and turned left, "Meet me back here in ten." She then disappeared into a room.

**—**

**FLASH BACK**

It's been five months since Elizabeth first meet the Winchester's. She spent only thirty-five hours with them, the least she spent with anyone, yet she missed them. Once in awhile she would ask her mom if they were going to join up again but she never got a straight answer.

Five months after they meet she was given the opportunity to see them again. Her mom got a call from John saying that he needed some extra help. Luckily they were only an hour away, if not her mother would have said no, not liking to travel great distances in one shot. By the time they got to the motel Elizabeth couldn't wait to see them.

Her mother went to get a room, stating that since they maybe there for longer Elizabeth needed her own. Elizabeth on the other hand went to knock on the motel room door where the boys occupied. She saw the curtain in the window move and then the door unlocked.

"Liz!" Cried Sam hugging her. She hugged back, almost forgetting how sweet the little boy was.

"Hi Sam." She smiled at him.

"Liz?" She heard a familiar voice from behind the door. She let go of Sam and peeked behind it, their wearing the same leather jacket from last, was Dean. They both brightened when they could spot each other, he got up when Elizabeth ran over to him. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around, both laughing.

"Guys?" Sam spoke behind them.

Dean stopped spinning and let Elizabeth down. They looked in different directions from one another in slight awkwardness, yet they were still holding each other.

"Um, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Elizabeth began to speak.

"Ya, ya same sorry about that." Dean spoke shyly. Their eyes meet once again.

At first Dean didn't want Sam to join in on his and Elizabeth's day. He wanted it to be just him and her. But she insisted that Sam was in on every game and watching every show. Dean never spent so much time with a girl that wanted to spend time with both of them. Usually he'd just assume that no girl wanted a ten year old hanging around. Yet there Elizabeth was treating Sam like her own brother.

Before it went dark Elizabeth had to go to her motel room as instructed by her mother.

"But what if something happens to you, or us?" Sam asked her when she was about to leave.

"Don't worry Sam I'm right next door to the left." She saw that Sam still wasn't satisfied, worried about his new friend. "Ok how about this. We'll make a code. Knock five times, means it's one of us, knock an extra two times, means we're in trouble."

Sam smiled, "Alright" he began to jump on one of the beds, "Goodnight Liz."

"Goodnight Sam."

"Night Liz." Dean was standing next to her.

"Night Dean." She then waved goodbye and closed the door.

The boys motel room went silent, Sam stopped bouncing on the bed and sat down. "You like her."

Dean shot a look at his little brother, "No I don't. Now it's time for you to go to bed."

Now in her motel room, Elizabeth threw her bag on the floor and jumped onto the bed, grabbed the remote and started to flick threw the channels. Everything on was boring, so she decided on Friday The 13th. They were having a marathon and she wondered how many she could watch before she would fall asleep.

As the sequel's credits rolled Elizabeth thought best to get changed into her pyjamas. Throwing on her giant white t-shirt and forest green shorts she heard knocking on the door. In fact it was five knocks.

Elizabeth rushed to the door and quickly threw it open. There in front of her was Dean smiling. When her saw her worried face his smile faded, "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"You knocked, I um, I thought you two were in trouble."

Dean snapped back into his happy self, "nah I just got Sam to bed and was wondering what you were up to."

Elizabeth looked back inside her room, almost forgetting what she was doing after getting all worked up. "Oh I was watching the Friday The 13th marathon, wanna join?"

"Sure." Dean stepped into the room and Elizabeth closed the door.

"Which one are you at so far?" Dean asked.

"The third. I can't believe how cheesy they are." Elizabeth sat on the bed.

Dean followed, "Ya it's sad how people are frightened about it."

Both lying on the little single bed, there was only an inch of space between them. Through the movie they both joked about the famous killer Jason. They yelled at the characters and tried to give them tips on killing him. Then like every scary movie there was a sex scene and things went quite.

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh god there even getting this wrong."

Dean was quite, "What do you mean?"

"Well first off there's that weird "oh my shorts are magically back on" and the whole time frame is off and." Elizabeth stopped and turned to Dean. "Wait Dean you haven't done it yet haven't you?"

"No, well it's just I haven't been in cities long enough for a girl to put out you know." Dean sat up, trying to defend his image.

"Bullshit Dean Winchester you've had plenty of chances. Your just scared."

The room went silent and Elizabeth knew she crossed the line. She didn't mean to, she just never thought of Dean as a virgin.

"Shit Dean I'm sorry."

"No you're right. I just, what if I do it wrong ya know. I just what if she laughed or something." Dean let his head down in what looked like shame. He couldn't lie to Elizabeth and now he embarrassed himself right in front of her.

Elizabeth smiled. She thought it was cute how Dean didn't want to mess it up, even if it's just to keep his image. She wanted to help Dean and she knew how.

"Dean," She took his chin with two fingers and brought his head up so he could face her. "You know I'm your friend, and well I don't know if you've realized but I am a girl. And no matter what you do I'll be there." She was beginning to ramble, she needed to get back to her point. "Anyways Dean, um."

Dean stopped her by smashing his lips on hers. She was shocked but glad that he got the point without making her say it out loud. Elizabeth wrapped her hands around Dean's neck, pulling him closer. She pushed him down on the bed, kissing him again and again, unbuttoning his flannel shirt. Dean replied with tugging her shirt off her head.

Before the sun came up Dean went back to his motel room so Sam wouldn't get worried. The last thing he wanted was for him to call their dad.

Around noon Elizabeth woke up and quickly got dressed, eager to spend time with the two brothers. But when she opened their door she was greeted by a third party, the boy's father.

"Did you and my mother finish the case sir?" Elizabeth asked with a hint of sadness, she didn't want to say goodbye so soon.

The Winchester's stood in silence. She looked at Dean and saw that he was angry, his face was tinted red like he was yelling not too long ago. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

John Winchester placed his hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Your mom and I did finish the case, but something went wrong. Elizabeth your mother was killed last night." At that Dean walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Elizabeth was frozen, she never liked her mother but she was all she had left. It was just the two of them, the two of them against the world. "What am I going to do?" She spoke not to John but more to her self.

"Were heading to see a friend of mine, Bobby Singer." John looked in Elizabeth's eyes, he felt guilty for what happened. "Elizabeth I want you to join us."

* * *

**Author's note: Wow thanks so much for all the follows and favourites you guys are the best! Review when ever you can and I'll see you guys next week :) **


	4. Miss Pronounce

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. Slightly dazed she just laid there. The mansion's walls were wrecked in peeling paint and splattered blood. A blend every hunter is used to. Across the room of her was a decapitated head. The dead eyes of the once vampire stared right back at her.

Restless, Elizabeth tried to sit up but felt a pain coming from her left hand. _Great. _She thought. _A sprained wrist. _She looked up to see a man looking down at her. His head tilted to the side, an uneasy smile spread across his face.

"Awe did the little hunter hurt themselves?" He asked in a voice you'd use when talking to a baby.

"Fuck off." Elizabeth spoke under her breath, she was annoyed because of her wrist and just wanted to finish her job. She was about to stand up when the vamp pressed his boot on her stomach, pinning her to the ground.

"Feisty," He knelt down closer to her face. "I like a girl thats feisty."

"Then you'll love him." Dean's voice came from the door way when Sam ripped the vamp off of Elizabeth.

Sam swung his machete but the vamp ducked and rang towards the door opposite from Dean's. "I'll come and get you honey, you can bet on that." With a smile he quickly left.

Sam ran towards Elizabeth and held his hand out. She took it with her good hand and he lifted her up. "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"It's just a sprained wrist Sam I'm alright." They both walked up to Dean. Elizabeth stopped in front of him, wanting to apologize, she was acting like a bitch and she knew it. She should have never went her own way.

Dean looked at her, a hint of sadness in his eyes. He brushed his hand on her forehead. "Also a cut." He showed her the blood painted on his fingers. "What happened?" He asked.

She shrugged and kept walking, wanting to get into his impala as soon as possible, and to drive, drive far away from this place. "Opened the door to see three vamps sitting at this table. Talking about how they were gonna get more girls. I remember getting the first two and then I guess the last one knocked me out."

"Well we better get you back to the motel, fix up that wrist." Sam spoke holding her door open, always the gentlemen.

"What about that other vamp? He said he'll come after me." She asked, slightly worried. Elizabeth wanted this all to be behind her.

"Well just stay in the motel until he comes." Dean replied.

Elizabeth saw Dean's reflection in the rearview mirror. He looked as worried as her. Normal face, worried eyes. They both could never control their emotions when it came to there eyes. And they both knew it, it was how they read each other.

Dean took his eyes off the road and looked in the rearview mirror at her, "It's gonna be alright."

Elizabeth responded by closing her eyes to rest as much as she could. She never could fully sleep in a moving car but she would be half conscious, listening to the radio music. The two brothers were silent for half of the ride. Sam looked back to see if Elizabeth was asleep. When he saw her cuddling her jacket, leaning on the door, he thought it was safe to speak.

"It's good to have her back." Sam spoke. Dean kept his eyes on the road.

"You know, it's the three of us again, just like when we were kids." Sam waited to see if Dean would add anything to the conversation. He didn't so Sam kept going, "At least were together again before, well, Dean we got less then a month."

"Were not gonna tell her!" Dean exploded, smashing his hands on the wheel.

"We have to Dean, she'll start asking questions, who were after? why? We might as well tell her now."

"What tell her I'm dead in three weeks? And there's no way stoping it?" Dean was frustrated, he wanted to yell, but didn't want to wake Elizabeth up.

"There is a way, we just gotta get Lilith."

"That's the only way Sammy! And we got a one in a million chance of making it happen!"

The car was silent again. Dean breathed out loudly, trying to calm himself down. He didn't have any hope about saving him, but he knew Sam did.

"Anyways, after were done with this last vamp she'll probably leave us." Dean spoke.

Sam looked at him, he could see what Dean was thinking. About how Elizabeth left them many years ago.

**—**

**MANY YEARS AGO**

It's been a week since Sam and John had there big fight ending with Sam leaving for collage. Both Elizabeth and Dean were shocked, they always heard of Sam saying he wanted to do it but it never accord to them that he would actually. They were both hurt that Sam would just leave them, Dean mostly but after spending half of her life with the family she thought of Sam as a brother. But no one was more mad then John himself. And for some reason he took it all out on Elizabeth.

John started to point out every little thing Elizabeth would do wrong. Next to Sam, she was best at reading and writing in Latin, but the one time she miss pronounced a word in an exorcism John freaked out.

Elizabeth always felt thankful to John for taking her in but she never fully felt welcomed by the man. It felt like he owed it to her mother. She never felt apart of the family.

Now the two of them are yelling on a field off the highway somewhere just outside of Florida. Dean kept in the car, doing as his father told him.

"Look John I'm sorry for screwing up but I don't know why it matters! I fixed it! The demons gone, job's finished can't we just let it go?" Elizabeth was waving her arms around the night air.

"What if I wasn't there Elizabeth? You would have kept going thinking it worked! It could have killed Dean!"

"But it didn't!" Her throat was starting to hurt from all the shouting and she thought best to try to calm the two of them down. "You're just taking your anger out on me because Sam's leaft." She spoke under her breath, but John caught it.

"Really? That's what you think?" He was getting infuriated. "You know maybe you should just leave Elizabeth! Your old enough now!" Elizabeth shoot a look at John, a pleading look. She didn't want to leave Dean, John didn't know how hard he was taking Sam's leaving. Her leaving would make it worst.

"Please no." She begged.

"Go!" He yelled.

She ran towards the impala and opened the back door to grab her brown duffel bag. Dean jumped by the sudden movement of the car, he was listening to Pink Floyd's Animal album.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a smile, not knowing a thing that happened outside.

"I'm leaving Dean." Elizabeth slammed the door and started to walk down the road. She was about to cry, and she didn't want Dean to see.

Dean sat up and quickly got out of the car, chasing her down the road. When he caught up he grabbed her arm to turn her towards him. "What do you mean leave."

"I just have to go Dean." Elizabeth's left hand was holding her face, trying to stop the dam from breaking.

"You can't go, Sam now you. You can't."

"Then come with me Dean." He was the only thing she had left. He was always there for her no matter what.

"I…" Dean was actually thinking about it. Him and her running away, they can go buy a house, give up the hunting business, be happy for once.

But then his fathers voice came from the car. "Dean lets go."

"I can't." Dean said finally, his heart was torn in two.

Elizabeth was hurt. "Always the good little soldier." And with that she ripped his hand off of her arm and continued to walk.

When the lights of the impala were gone Elizabeth pulled out her phone. With tears streaming down her eyes she started to dial the only father figure she had. "Bobby can you pick me up?"

* * *

**Authors note: AHHH I feel bad I'm so sorry I didn't post this sooner but I had a lot of test's and work to catch up on. Thanks to everyone for reading this and I'm sorry for the wait 3**


	5. Hitting The Pillow

When an animal is trapped in a cage it changes. It wasn't meant to be trapped in a little area. It was meant to run, fly, swim and live it's life with no fences. That's how Elizabeth felt, trapped in a cage that was the motel. She could feel herself going insane.

It's been a full day since the vamps threat. Sam and Dean made sure Elizabeth stayed in the motel room no matter what. The brothers had shifts on babysitting the hunter, making sure she wouldn't leave without them. Sam left around seven in the afternoon to get some dinner when Dean ordered Chinese food for him and her. A few hours later and Sam called saying that he was gonna be at the local bar if they needed him.

Elizabeth was lying on one of the beds, watching how many times she could hit a pillow up in the air without it falling down. Needless to say she was board. The conversation the brothers had in the car kept playing threw her head. She was confused, why did Dean say he was going to die in three weeks, and most importantly why is he so certain there's no why to fix it. When it came to the Winchester brothers there's always a way out. After all they got it from their dad.

She was also hurt, and slightly angry that Dean thought she would run. She wasn't the one to run back then, she was casted out, she was forced to leave. But to be honest, she's angry with him because she was going to leave after they killed the vamp. She missed the brothers terribly, but they changed. She changed. The three of them have been separated for far too long, and she was scared that she would get too attached again. And she was right, if Dean was going to die, she didn't want to be there. She couldn't imagine having to watch losing him.

Dean on the other hand had no idea she knew. He calmed down soon after his argument with his brother and Sam kept telling him that she wouldn't leave. But he knows her too well. He still believed she was going to go. And he was angry because of it. She left him before, and as much as he hates to accept it, she tore him up.

Before he was letting her go he wanted to make sure she was safe. Dean was preparing and repairing the room for the vamp. He even got garlic as a joke, trying to lighten the mood.

The silence in the room was deafening to Elizabeth and she wanted to break it fast. "Dean?" She called him when hitting the pillow, the record she was trying to beat was 135.

"Yes?"

I'm board was all she could say.

"Well that's what you get for picking a vamp that likes to keep his girls guessing."

Elizabeth's pillow fell to the ground, breaking her winning streak. She sighed and sat up on the bed, looking at Dean. "Oh I'm sorry. Next time I'll be sure to pick out the one that likes to get it over with quick."

Dean looked up to see that she was hurt. "Oh come on Liz I didn't mean it like that." He was giving her his puppy dog eyes, something Sam was the best at, but Dean was still very good at it.

Elizabeth starred at his face. Remembering the times when she was down the thing that made her smile was that silly puppy dog face. But she couldn't smile right now, because all she could think of was that Dean doesn't have long till he can't make that face any more. Elizabeth soon stood up and started to pack her bag, tears forming in her eyes already.

"Well you know what I don't want to bother you and Sam with this so I'll just go."

Dean quickly got up from his chair and ran towards the bed. "Wait no Liz you're not going anywhere." He was trying to unpack her bag desperately.

She placed the last shirt in and zipped it up before he could grab anything else. "No, you know what, I can deal with him my self." She started heading for the door.

Dean was about to panic. Just as she grabbed the door knob he screamed, "Ya ok then leave us! Leave me just like you did the last time! When things don't go your way you're gone right? That's how you work!"

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks, and spun around towards him. "I didn't leave Dean! You think I'd honestly just grab my bags and leave the best thing that's ever happened to me behind? John made me leave! He said that one day I'd get you killed! That I was slacking! He said that I was old enough to be on my own!" She was out of breath by how loud and how fast the words came out. She started to speak almost a whisper, trying to catch her breath, "I would have never left by choice."

Dean was shocked, he never knew. When he went back to the car that night he asked his dad what happened. He just told him that Elizabeth wanted to venture on her own. He believed his father with out thinking twice. It made sense why his dad said that though. He knew that if Dean knew the truth he would have gone with her. And now Dean wished he did. "I never knew." Was all he could muster.

Elizabeth looked up to Dean. Both their faces resembled a kids realization that Saint Nick was a myth. They gazed at each other for a long moment.

"It hurt leaving Dean, it really did."

"It hurt watching you."

At that Elizabeth dropped her bag and ran to Dean. He picked her up and spun her around, something they haven't done in a long time. Elizabeth started to giggle, it was a sweet giggle, a sound you would think a preppy cheerleader would make. But Dean was the only one that could make her laugh like that. He smiled at her and slowly let her down. She placed her forehead on his, her eyes were the only thing he could see and it was the same for her.

He frowned slightly, "Liz, I'm gonna die in three weeks."

Elizabeth saw how sad he was and realized running away was a bad decision. He needed her, no matter how hard it was going to be. She kept her smile on, trying to cheer him up, "I know, and I'm not going anywhere." She then kissed him passionately. She let her fingers play with his hair as he pulled her in closer. As he pulled her on the bed, taking off clothing piece by piece, she felt how much she missed being so close with him.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the love guys 3 **

**I'll try posting as fast as I can**


End file.
